Could Have Waited a Lifetime For That
by Poisonchik88
Summary: When Ron finds out the girl he wants more than anything, is dating another man he decides to do something about it and tell her how he feels... Oneshot.. Fluff


"Admit it you fancy her." Harry teased smirking as Ron spluttered in indignation, the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment and crossness.

"Oh shut up! You're talking utter flannel and you know it." Ron protested as he crossed his arms over his chest slinking further down in his seat. "Flipping idiot." He muttered sneering as Harry's smirk only grew more profound.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt, you know mate, your arse over elbow for her it as plain as day." Ron growled low in warning Harry was really starting to push his buttons, mate or not Ron was going to knock him on his arse if he didn't quit annoying him.

"You're talking bollocks." Ron insisted fixing Harry with a stern glare he considered it a warning.

"You're just too frit to admit you fancy her." Harry challenged squirming slightly as Ron suddenly stood up.

"For Pete's Sake I don't fancy Luna Lovegood." Ron shouted his face turning that bright red color it usually did when he was pushed to the limit.

"Alright, Alright don't get in a bate about it." Harry soothed as he gently pushed Ron back down in his seat sending him an apologetic smile, wincing when Ron just sneered at him.

"So you don't fancy Luna?" Neville who had been unnaturally quite during Harry's playful teasing asked ringing his hands nervously.

"No." Ron hissed singling that this was the end of the discussion.

"Oh, okay good." Neville chuckled nervously gulping when Ron's chocolate brown and not to mention hazardously narrowed eyes focused on him with such an intensity he felt as if Ron was trying to burn a hole through him.

Neville quickly held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender, was it just him or did the compartment feel like it was hundred and twenty degrees.

"Itsjustifancyluna." Neville mumbled his face turning the color of Ron's hair as he glanced down at the floor trying to not look at the two males who he shared the compartment with him.

"What?" Harry asked completely baffled as what Neville said. He looked at Ron for help but he just shrugged in a way that said don't look at me.

_This better be worth it, this better be worth it. _ Neville repeated the mantra over and over again his head as he spoke. "I fancy Luna and I asked her out." Neville blurted out turning alarmingly pale in fright as Ron continued to stare at him not even taking the time to blink.

"What did she say?" Ron stressed out every word so carefully like it was curse just waiting to cause him pain. _So not worth it_. Neville whimpered to himself as he prepared face Ron, whom at this moment reminded him strongly of a very _very_ angry lion.

"Y-y-yes." He stuttered fighting the urge to run out the compartment or at the very least cower behind Harry for protection surly Ron wouldn't hit his own mate .. then again .. Neville gulped nervously, the look Ron was giving sent a shudder of dread through him_. Ginny was going to owe him big time _

Ron glowered at Neville making the smaller and slightly chubby man squirm, his hands balled into fists so tightly as his sides his knuckles were flushed white and his fingers surprisingly numb.

Anger rage and something akin to jealously kept his muscles taut and tight however he kept trying to tell himself that he didn't give a kipper's dick about Luna dating Neville or that she was dating anyone at all.

"Neville maybe it's better if you-"Harry didn't even have to finish his sentence before Neville was nodding his head and standing.

"I'm out of here." Neville mumbled as he took of as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Now Ron ..." Harry began

"I'm serious." Neville shouted brisling in anger; he knew what kind of temper Ron had so why did he even attempt this foolish feat." I thought he was going to kill me right then and there."

"I'm proud of you." Lavender beamed, and Neville felt his anger fade away, now he remembered why he dared to taunt Ron to please his girlfriend.

"Me too." Ginny added beaming at him before she turned to face Luna that same radiant smile on her face. "See I told you he fancied you!" She shouted practically bounced up and down in her seat, which made even Hermione's lips twitch upward in a hint of a smile.

Before Luna could even respond the train doors flew up and one angry looking Ron Weasley stalked through the doors an apologetic looking Harry trailing behind him.

"We need to talk." Ron growled as he grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her roughly to her feet. One look at the occupants of the train compartment had the others quickly filled out of the compartment in a rush to make sure their body parts all stayed just how they liked it –attached to their body.

Ron Weasley had this look in eyes, one that not even Harry, Hermione or even Ginny his own sister had ever seen before it looked Murderous.

As they filled into the compartment right across from the one Ron and Luna currently occupied Neville turned to look at the others. "Where did all that Gryffindor Courage go?"

"Pfft." Lavender waved her hand dismissively. "Call me the cowardly lion any day unlike some people. She gave a pointed look to Harry, Ginny and Hermione as she spoke. "I have some sense of self preservation."

"Luna." Ron groaned as he ran his fingers roughly through his ginger colored hair.

"Yes Ronald?" Her face was that mask of dreamy indifference, though there was a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"One thing worse than the pain of loss is the aching void of inaction." Luna blurted out as she stared at him with wide unblinking sliver eyes.

He just stood there staring at her for a few minutes trying to figure out just what she was talking about.

Finally he smiled at her. "Yeah your right." He smiled nervously, her previous statement giving him that hope and confidence he needed. He gently reached out and pulled her closer to him sighing contently as she leaned into him laying her down gently almost hesitantly on his chest.

"Look Luna I umm ...I'm no bloody good at any of this but I can tell you one thing Neville he isn't going to be enough for you because he doesn't want you like I do. Ron muttered as he stared down at her.

"I can't promises to be perfect I guarantee it won't be easy. I guarantee that at one point or another, one of us is going to want to leave. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I am going to _regret it_ for the rest of my life, because I know in my heart, you are the _only _one for me."

"Ronald." Luna started but Ron stepped back his arms dropping away from her – she shivered suddenly it felt cold without him near.

"And I'm sorry that it took me so long to figure it out, and that I'm a great big prat I really am because I-I hate all of the time that we lost and I know it's my fault and I just really hope that you could forgive me." Luan watched as he paced his hands moving wildly as he spoke. She giggled he was making her dizzy.

The giggle seemed to earn his attention though, his ears and face turned even more bright red and he turned to look down at the floor, the pain of rejection written clearly on his face. Silly boy!

"Better late than never." She sing songed as she walked over to him wrapping to skinny pale arms around his waist smiling adoringly up at him.

"I completely agree." Ron leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and her thumped painfully in her chest.

"I could have waited an entire lifetime for _that._" Luna whispered as they regretfully pulled apart when oxygen became an issue. Ron chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Me too, me too."

Well that's the end.. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have another Bill/Hermione one-shot coming out tomorrow but since its late here like 2:00 in the morning I'm going to bed now but I will post that one shot sometime in the afternoon.

Well thanks for reading.. Hope you review

Diedre.


End file.
